Star Crossed
by Twitz
Summary: No family feuds, no love restrictions. What is it that will hold these two young people from being together? RxJ. RnR please!


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Romeo X Juliet!

* * *

"Get him inside the ER. He's in a critical condition. He needs a surgery." The nurses brushed his family aside as the doctor who rushed to their aid said this. They couldn't do anything but just look at their son, their brother who was lying unconscious on the stretcher that was soon to reach the ER.

His parents and siblings were already crying. Will he survive? Will he live? These questions kept running in their heads. Together, they went to the hospital's chapel to pray. They bowed down their heads, praying solemnly to God to save their son, their brother. He was barely sixteen years old. He just got his driver's license, and his parents promised him that they'd finally give him his own car by the time he reaches that age. And so, as excited and as happy he was, he invited some friends to celebrate with him. They weren't drunk at all. They were about to go home when a deer suddenly came out running from the trees along the road. Unable to avoid the frenzy animal, his car collided with the trees. As he was the driver, he got the heaviest and deadliest wounds. The one who was on the passenger seat got a head trauma and the ones who were at the backseat got sprains and broken bones. The one who was in a more dangerous state was Romeo. He was the one driving.

Romeo was still conscious as his stretcher was being pushed on its way to the ER. A girl who had red, fiery hair, was seated outside an office. She was listening to her ipod when a stretcher was being pushed hurriedly along the way. The nurses accidentally bumped the wheels on her feet. The nurse apologized to the girl and the girl just smiled at her, although her feet was hurting, but she didn't mind it, seeing that it didn't bleed or anything and just continued on listening to her ipod. To herself, the girl was silently thanking God that something like it didn't happen to her. She was in this hospital to accompany her mother who was going for a checkup. The doctor was still out to get something so they had to wait. She still got a quick glance at the boy who was on the stretcher that passed by her earlier. His face was all bloody, but she saw that his eyes were wide open. She closed her eyes and silently prayed for the boy to be okay, although he really didn't look okay.

_**Inside the ER**_

"He's going to make it! We're going to work hard to save this boy's life. Did you all see his family? We are not going to let them down no matter what." The surgeon said confidently. This surgeon had been successful many times, although he had failed to save a patient twice, and from that time on, he vowed to himself that he will work hard to never let a patient die in his care.

"Yes doctor." His crew replied to him.

For the next eight hours, they worked hard to save the boy's life. As the last hour approached, a nurse swept the doctor's sweat forming on his forehead as the surgery finally ended.

"We'll just need to monitor him for now. Check his vitals every now and then." The doctor said to the two nurses who were behind him. The boy was then transferred to the ICU. As the doctor took off his gloves and changed his clothes, he met the boy's parents and siblings who were outside, waiting anxiously for any change of news.

"He's still in a critical condition. He's in the ICU. We'll monitor him closely and his vital signs will be checked every now and then to see any changes. But I can tell you that he has a good chance of surviving." Before he could leave, he felt a tug in his pants that made him turn around. It was a little girl, about five years old.

"Will my bwother be okay?" The little girl asked. The doctor knelt and put his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"He will. I'm assuring you of that. Just pray for him and he'll recover in no time." The doctor patted her head and squeezed her hand. As he stood up, he gave an assuring look to Romeo's parents and walked away.

About five rooms away from the ICU was Dr. James Johnson's office. He was a cardiologist. After almost ten minutes of waiting, he finally arrived. Juliet and her mother were outside of his office, waiting.

"I'm sorry I took so long. Come in please." He said as he opened the door. All three were seated as Dr. Johnson got his stethoscope. Juliet's mother transferred to a chair nearer to the doctor and sat while Juliet just sat there looking. Her ipod was the only thing that was amusing her.

She turned the volume a little higher as she fixed her eyes on the two adults talking. It must be so tiring and boring to be an adult, Juliet suddenly thought. With all the paperwork, morning coffee, heavy traffic, she'd rather go back to school again and again that experience those kind of things. She listened to a different song, this time, a mellow one. She sunk in her seat as she visualized Francisco's face. Cool, spiky hair, chocolate brown eyes, killer smile. He's a certified campus crush already. The only thing bothering her was that he's a senior. It would be such a good, good miracle if a freshman like her could attract a senior like him. That would be so awesome.

And so impossible.

She just sighed. Sinking lower in her seat until she fell on the floor.

"Ow!" She winced as she stood up again. She startled her mother and the doctor.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked before her own mother could.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You can continue with the check up. Ow, ow, ow." She said to him. She sat back again, still touching her sides. The doctor continued the checkup and Juliet was left alone, and bored out of her brains again. Five minutes passed and it was finally over.

"You'll just have to take these twice a day and you'll feel fine again." The doctor said as he handed her a piece of paper which medicines were enlisted.

"Thank you again doctor, I'll be back if something comes up again." She tapped Juliet's shoulders, motioning her that they'll be leaving. As they got inside their car, Juliet asked her mother.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course dear! You know that I'm such a paranoid when I feel something different, that's why we went here. I just want to make sure that I'll be fine." Her mother replied as she started the engine.

"Oh, okay… Hey mom, before we go home, can we buy two boxes of pizza? I'm starving." From her peripheral vision, she could see her mother's eyes widen.

"You're such a pig, but of course. I'm sure daddy's gonna dig for some pizza today too." Her mom replied.

_**Back at the hospital**_

"Ssh… Stop crying now Lana, big brother's going to be okay. He's only got a few scratches. You know he's strong. He'll be up and going before you know it." Romeo's father said, trying to comfort his little sister.

"I know daddy but I'm weally wowwied…" She said. She sniffed as she nuzzled her head and soft curls on her father's chest. Romeo's mother couldn't help but cry too. Her other son, Leo, was beside her. Leo stood up from his seat and went to his little sister.

"Hey kiddo. What if Romeo sees you like these? He'll be worried right? So it's best if you stop crying already, it would just make us and him sadder." Leo said to his little sister. Lana sniffed and wiped her eyes were her pink handkerchief and smiled.

"Okay…"

"We're going to have to pray sincerely for him to recover faster." Leo added.

Romeo's family was a very religious family. They never miss masses, especially on Sunday's. Leo and Romeo make it a point to go to Church every afternoon after their classes. Romeo, being a freshman in high school, and Leo in college.

They decided to go home for a while to change their clothes and buy something, then return afterwards, but Romeo's mother volunteered to stay and just wait. As Romeo's father and siblings went outside, a gloomy and grayish sky welcomed them.

"We better hurry up before it starts to rain." Their father said. Leo and Lana got inside the car and their dad started the engine.

oo0oo

A simple meeting, coincidence or not, should be treated as something important. It's not that two people meet each by accident, there's a reason for it. Regardless of age, time, or place, everything happens for a reason.

So what fate awaits these two teenagers?

The story's only begun.

_

* * *

Well, if you've got something to say, you can review. ^^_


End file.
